Photograph (song)
"Photograph" is a song by Def Leppard and is the second track on their 1983 album Pyromania. It was also released as the first single from that album, coming out in February 1983 and reached No. 1 on the Billboard Top Tracks chart, where it stayed for six weeks, and No. 12 on the Pop Singles chart. Track Listing '7": Vertigo / Phonogram Ltd / VER 5 (UK)' This version of the 7" single has a standard cover. #"Photograph" #"Bringin' on the Heartbreak" '7": Vertigo / Phonogram Ltd / VERP 5 / Photograph pop-up cover (UK)' This version of the 7" single has a camera on the cover, that pops up and you can see a picture of Marilyn Monroe. #"Photograph" #"Bringin' on the Heartbreak" '7": Vertigo / Phonogram / Ver 9 – 605 960-8 (UK)' This version of the 7" single resembles a wallet. #"Photograph" #"Bringin' on the Heartbreak" '7": Mercury / PolyGram / 811-215-7 (US)' This is the US version. The front cover is the same as the UK version #"Photograph" #"Action! Not Words" Lyrics I'm outta luck, outta love Gotta photograph, picture of Passion killer, you're too much You're the only one I want to touch I see your face every time I dream On every page, every magazine So wild and free so far from me You're all I want, my fantasy Oh, look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown Oh oh, look what you've done (Photograph) I don't want your (Photograph) I don't need your (Photograph) All I've got is a photograph But it's not enough I'd be your lover, if you were there Put your hurt on me, if you dare Such a woman, you got style You make every man feel like a child, oh You got some kinda hold on me You're all wrapped up in mystery So wild so free and far from me You're all I want, my fantasy Oh, look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown Oh oh, look what you've done I gotta have you (Photograph) I don't want your (Photograph) I don't need your (Photograph) All I've got is a photograph You've gone straight to my head Oh, look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown Oh, look what you've done I gotta have you (Photograph) I don't want your (Photograph) I don't need your (Photograph) All I've got is a photograph I want to touch you Oh, (Photograph) (Photograph) your photograph (Photograph) (Photograph) I need more than your (Photograph) I'm outta love (Photograph) I'm outta love (Photograph) you're the only one (Photograph) I want to touch Length *Album version: 4:08 *Single edit: 3:55 *Live: 5:20 In Media * This song would make a appearance in the 2013 game, Grand Theft Auto V, on the Los Santos Rock station. Personnel *Joe Elliott – lead vocals *Steve Clark – lead guitar *Phil Collen – guitar additional, backing vocals *Rick Savage – bass guitar, backing vocals *Rick Allen – drums Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Pyromania